One Less Lonely Girl
by ftb-churro
Summary: This time, I'll make her at least be free from loneliness by this place, Ishida thought as he passed by it. A new Year giveaway for Ishihime! Enjy reading and please review! :D


**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything… *sighs*

**A/N**: Not abandoning YBWM; it just so happens that this song reminds me of Ishihime yet again (I don't know why this happens but I'm actually okay with it =p) Anyway, it's a New Year giveaway for the said pair shippers out there. (There will be IR moments so if you support the other potential rival pairing of this one, refrain from reading so that you won't get 'hurt', to say the least) Enjoy and please don't forget to review!

* * *

It's a typical New Year's Eve for Orihime since her brother passed away. However, celebrating with her friends gives her a sense of comfort and security – though she still wishes to let her be with him, her blood relative that took care of her so much – especially her best friend, Tatsuki. Kurosaki-kun was also with them and it made the festivity better for her. Of course, Kuchiki-san wouldn't be forgotten. They were always arguing but she guessed that it made their relationship "special". With that thought in mind, she hated herself for being so depressing about it. _It's New Year's Eve! Everyone should be happy, right?_

Suddenly, her eyes averted from the crowd to a certain spot occupied by someone who was sitting and watching quietly alone from a distance, "Ishida-kun, is everything alright?"

He yelped in surprise at her sudden presence, "Ah. They're just a bit noisy, don't you think? It's not even 12:00 yet."

She laughed at his last words, "Everyone's really hyped up, another year is about to come, after all…"

"Yeah."

Ishida stood and led his right hand in front of Inoue who was surprised about his unexpected gesture.

"What is it, Ishida-kun?"

"Do you mind if I take you somewhere for a minute or so?" He blushed and pushed his glasses up.

She wore an amused expression on her face and nodded, "Sure."

"The view* here is amazing!" Inoue's eyes widened and spread her arms as wide as she can as if she wanted to give the scenery a hug. Ishida, on the other hand, was busy placing a big cloth on top of the green grass for them to sit on, "You think so? I just passed by down here an hour ago and I thought that I could show you first."

She became idle and then laid her arms back to her sides. He was about to blurt out on letting Kurosaki and the others see it but he was cut off when her smile greeted him, "You're really nice, Ishida-kun. Now, let's eat! I'm starving!"

_She's back to her cheery self again._

"How did you know that we'll be eating here?"

"This IS a picnic; I mean, look! There's a picnic basket behind you!" A sweat drop somehow appeared at him; sometimes, he acts stupid in front of her. _That doesn't matter, though. What matters right now…is her._

* * *

Ishida and Inoue sat beside each other (but not too close*) after they enjoyed the food inside basket which he prepared, gazing at the sparkling, flowing river in front of them. She had never seen this kind of water – it's too clean that she wouldn't dare touch it for her own good. Suddenly, Ishida broke the silence and pointed his index finger towards the far side of the said water form, "Look, they're coming."

When she looked at where he is pointing at, she gasped after seeing them. "Fireflies!"

He fixed the rim of his eyeglasses, "I noticed a couple of them and I think that there are a lot at these times, probably because people rarely pass by at this place. This is actually what I wanted to SHOW you."

She was still busy looking at the lightning bugs, "Thank you, I made you worry didn't I?"

His eyes were hidden beneath his specs, which reflected the light from above, "A bit. We can go back if you want –"

"No. It's fine, I really love the scenery at this time" she stared at his blue eyes directly, "especially that I'm with Ishida-kun!"

His cheeks tinted with pink again and smiled at her delighted one.

_At least, she's not lonely at the moment; that's good._

Afterwards, they head back with their friends to watch the fireworks display just in time to welcome the New Year. They didn't tell them anything about THAT place.

* * *

**A/N:**

*Sorry, I really can't describe the view but one thing if for sure: It has a river ^-^

*For this fic, I'm not going to write about them snuggling; just the usual beside each other position is alright with me (I'm the author, so there's nothing you can do about it. LOL) and there's a romantic part after that in any case.

Hoped you like that and please review or better yet, please review my first Ishihime fanfic too! (Yes, I'm desperate here xD)

Have a happy new year everyone! Let's hope for some Ishihime interaction in the manga! 333


End file.
